Una lucha por error ORIGINAL
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Esta es la verdadera historia de una lucha por error ni copia ni palagio ni nada! Descubranlo ustedes mismos


Una noche como todas las otras Hinata se encontraba durmiendo cuando de repente sintió un ruido muy extraño y se levanto de golpe.

Luego de unos minutos de estar buscando el origen del ruido se dio cuenta que provenía desde el bosque.

-¿Quién podría ser? y ¿a esas horas de la noche?

Se pregunto la joven kunoichi juntando los dedos de sus manos.

Luego de sentir esos ruidos por uno minutos se decidió, se puso sus ropas y fue a buscar el origen de ese ruido, luego de adentrarse en el bosque sentía esos ruidos mucho mas fuertes cuando de pronto vio una silueta que parecía estar entrenando.

-¿Quién podría ser?

Cuando de repente la luna ilumino dicha silueta se dio cuenta que era un hombre con cabellos rojizos que golpeaba una árbol.

Luego de estar unos tensos minutos observando a tal chico se le vino a la mente y recordó

-La única persona que conozco con ese pelo se llama Gaara...-se dijo la kunoichi llevándose un dedo hacia su mejilla.

Un minuto después de observar al joven Gaara se decidió y se marcho, pero cuando se dio la vuelta piso sin querer una rama quebrando el silencio del bosque.

-¿Quién anda a.C.? Dijo Gaara con una voz muy alarmante

Hinata se sentía aterrada por esa pregunta que se quedo paralizada por unos minutos en los cuales Gaara observaba por todo su alrededor.

-Aquí, yo soy la persona que te observadillo Hinata con mucho temor

Gaara se quedo observando a la kunoichi de pies a cabeza cuando de repente dice

-¿Por que me estabas observando?

-Yo... es que yo... era solo curiosidad solo por eso

Gaara se preguntaba ¿Porque no la habré matado en el instante en que la vi.?.

Luego de unos minutos de observase Hinata se decidió a preguntarle

-¿Me puedo retirar?-La pregunta le sonó algo tonta pero Gaara respondió con un SI

Cuando esta se retiraba Gaara le pregunto si podía entrenar con el y Hinata aterrada le respondió -Si con gusto lo are solo si me prometes algo Gaara se preguntaba ¿Que podría ser? y este respondió diciendo -Dime y Hinata le dijo-Pero no usaras tu arena para este repentino entrenamiento

-Gaara sorprendido le sonrío y le dijo con gusto

Hinata estaba sorprendida por tal amabilidad y se acerco a el y se puso en guardia pero no uso su "Byakugan (ojo blanco)" solamente uso sus manos.

Unas horas después de entrenar juntos se dio cuenta que Gaara no era como las personas decían que érale era un hombre gentil pero serio. Cuando Hinata le miraba a los ojos parecía que estos le daban una paz inmensa.

Cuando amaneció Hinata dijo que era mejor que se iba si no se preocuparían por ella.

Gaara en cambio saco su cara de felicidad y la cambio por la seria que tenía siempre y Hinata le dijo que nunca olvidaría esta noche diciendo

-Desde hoy nosotros dos somos amigos y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Pero no sabía lo que el destino tenía preparado para los jóvenes ninjas.

Dos días después de aquel encuentro, a Hinata le llego un pergamino diciendo que tendrían que proteger a un joven monje de la aldea de la Niebla que llevaba con sigo un pergamino sagrado.

Al día siguiente (el día de la misión) Hinata se encontraba muy emocionada de aquella misión debida a que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía una misión como esta.

Por el otro lado a Gaara le habían dado la misión de tratar de quitarle el pergamino al joven monje de la Niebla (qué ironía no?).

Cuando Hinata se encontraba escoltando al joven monje, Gaara se encontraba organizando una emboscada para podré quitarle el pergamino al monje de la Niebla.

Luego de unos minutos, Gaara esperaba a que pasara el joven monje, cuando de repente vio que Hinata y el resto de su equipo lo escoltaba hasta su destino y en el instante en el que iban a saltar sobre él...

-! Alto¡-Grita Gaara con un voz alarmante y desesperada

Y Temari le pregunta-¿Por qué quieres que nos detengamos?

-No quiero que ataquen aún-Dijo Gaara atemorizando a Temari con los ojos muy abiertos.

No puedo creer que Hinata se encontraba con esa persona-se pregunto Gaara

En unos minutos más atacaremos-Dijo Gaara

Temari no sabía por que Gaara detuvo el ataque lo cual extrañaba mucho.

De un momento a otro la tropa del desierto ataco sin obedecer la orden de Gaara, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que estaban atacando de pronto salio una gigantesco ejercito que detuvo al ejercito del desierto.

Hinata no lo pensó dos beses y comenzó a luchar pero en el momento justo en el que la iban a atacar por la espaldad Gaara hizo algo insólito, uso le arena como escudo para protegerla.

-Que...qué sucedió-Se pregunto Hinata

El arena rodeo a Hinata y la hizo desaparecer, cuando volvió a aparecer estaba en brazos de Gaara los cuales sentía muy calidos y no dijo nada hasta que se detuvieron

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?-Dijo Hinata con una vos pasiva

-Tú lo dijiste nosotros somos amigos y nadie lo podrá cambiar.

Hinata se ruborizo y no lo podía creer, él... él lo recordaba como si recién se lo ubiera dicho y le sonrrio.

Gaara no podía creer lo que sentía, sentía un calor muy agradable en su pecho y coloco la cabeza de Hinata en sus piernas y le pregunto ¿Por qué me has llebado tan lejos de la pelea? y Gaara dijo-Para que no te pase nada y Hinata se sintio mas tranquila.

-!Gaara tenemos que tratar de detener esa pelea de la forma que sea¡-Le dijo Hinata muy alterada.Gaara le dijo que era lo mismo que le iba a decir.

Cuando se dirigian al campo de batalla Hinata le dice-Y cuando lleguemos que bamos a hacer ahí?- y Gaara le respondío diciendo que haremos lo que amedite la cituación-con una sonrrisa pintada en la cara.

En el momento en el que llegaron se juntaron de espaldas y se pucierón entre los dos ejercitos, Gaara se puso del lado de la arena y Hinata del lado que trataba de proteger al jovén monje y dijieron unas palabreas muy claras

-!Basta¡ y Gaara fue el primero que hablo, luego Hinta le dijo al monje que le diera el pergamino

-El monje se lo dio sin oponer resistencia

-Hinata se lo dio a Gaara y Gaara se lo dio a Temari y ella le pregunto a Gaara

-¿Tu, que aras? con una voz muy confusa

-Gaara le respondio diciendole que se marcharia en unas horas mas y Temari muy confusa por la actitud de Gaara y se marcharon en un instante

El monje muy confuso por lo que havía pasado pidío que se marcharan de inmediato.

Cuando el monje apenas se behía a la distancía Hinata y Gaara saltarón y llegaron a un árbol muy alto y Gaara se confeso ante Hinata

-Desde aquella noche en la que te vi - Yo... yo... yo me enamore de tus ojos transparentes y al mismo tiempo de ti

Hinata no sabia que decir y en el minuto en el que le iba a respoder Gaara la tomo del cuello y la beso con pasión, Hinata no savía que decirle cuando este la solto del cuello y esta lo abrazo fuertemente y lo único que le pudo decir es que quería estar con el por el resto de su vida.

A los pocos días despues de todo el incidente a el grupo de Hinata les llego una carta con un extraño contenido el cual decía

"El pergamino que le llego hace un par de días no era para ustedes si no para el equipo de nijas gennis numero nueve y lamentamos mucho aquel mal incidente en el que ustedes participaron"

-!Qué¡-Grito todo el equipo de Hinata

Hinata lo único que pudo decir fue

-Tengo que salir, y se dirigio a donde savía encontraria a Gaara.En el momento en el que llego a dicho lugar como lo suponía ahí se encontraba Gaara.

Hinata lo único qu pudo decirle es-Todo... todo... todo fue un error

Gaara muy confundido le dijo- Que... que fue un error

Y Hinata le conto todo lo que decia la carta recibida

Entonces Gaara dijo que por todo lo que pasaron fue un error pero que gracias a ese error Gaara pudo encontrar a la verdadera persona que le correspondía transformandose esto en

"Un lucha por error"

Fin.


End file.
